Por Uma Noite
by Deanera
Summary: Fic de Presente Pra Minha Amiga Carol... Parabens espero que goste aviso: hentai SagaxCarol


_**Aee pessoas...mais uma fic, e essa é inteiramente dedicada a uma amiga **_

_**a Carol Coldibeli q ta fazendo Niver... parabéns Carol beijus... espero que goste...**_

_**(obs: essa fic é em primeira pessoa e se passa durante o tempo que o Saga estava possuído e era mestre do santuário) **_

Eu fiz de novo...

Estou sentado no chão dos meus aposentos depois de desaparecer com o corpo daquele que matei.

Meus olhos já estão ardendo de tanto chorar e minha cabeça lateja...

Eu sou um monstro!

Não! Você é! Você me obriga a fazer isso, a matar todos que descobrem sobre nós...

Eu não quero mais fazer isso!

_E quem disse que você tem escolha... Saga Saga, você ainda não entendeu que somos um só? Que dentro de você existe a maldade que nos une?_

_Vamos... Assuma que almeja poder, que você quer tanto quanto eu destruir Aten_a!

Eu...

-Ohh... Mestre? O Senhor esta bem?-

Eu apenas olho!

O que? Uma serva?

Não... Por que Zeus? Mais uma que...

Minha linha de pensamento se perde

Mais... Ela tocou minha face, o toque mais suave que já senti em toda minha vida...

Minha face? Sim...Eu estou sem máscara e ela pode me fitar nos olhos... Olhos que derramam lágrimas de desgosto!

-Senhor, me desculpe-ela se afastou de mim... - Eu não queria desrespeitá-lo!- Ela tinha a voz firme

- Não se preocupe, você não me desrespeitou... Pelo contrário, Obrigado-agradeci porque ela me fez parar de ouvi-lo, mesmo que por apenas um momento, e minhas lágrimas cessaram.

Ficamos um momento em silêncio, apenas olhando um ao outro, então pude reparar em seu rosto (e corpo), ela era linda, cabelos castanhos escuros, quase pretos, lisos até o ombro, olhos negros levemente puxados, boca rosada carnuda, corpo bem formado e com curvas generosas... Realmente linda.

-Senhor... Desculpe-me!-

-Já disse que não precisa se desculpar...-

-Estou pedindo por isso...-

E sem mais uma palavra ela tomou meus lábios em um beijo...Fiquei surpreso na hora, mas incrivelmente feliz aquilo podia não ser certo, mas era tão bom...

Eu só quis intensificar aquilo e passei a explorar sua boca doce e... Quente!

O ar começava a acabar quando ela cessou aquele beijo e sussurrou sem desgrudar a boca da minha

- Senhor... As leis do Santuário são rígidas e eu sei que serei morta por isso, mas se vou morrer ao menos quero que me tenha por inteiro...- "me tenha por inteiro" Eu ouvi direito? Ela me quer? Nada do que ela disse fez mais sentido.

Perdi o raciocínio...

- Me chame de Saga... E Me diga seu nome!- pareceu uma ordem, mas era um pedido, parece que ela gostou da minha autoridade!

- Meu nome é Caroline...- eu já beijava seu pescoço

-Caroline...- sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela se arrepiou, foi inevitável meu sorriso, eu continuei...

-Sou um bom observador Caroline-ela fechou os olhos, começo a gostar do que provoco...

-E eu sou boa em agir...- Droga! Ela quer me fazer perder o controle... Morder minha orelha foi golpe baixo...

Sentir seus lábios descendo pelo meu pescoço é desconcertante...

Decido tomar o controle. A deito no chão e começo a tirar suas roupas... Ela é realmente linda... Sinto meu corpo reagir vendo sua lingerie preta. Passei a me despir também.

-Saga-ela se aproximou tocando meu corpo...-Eu quero você!-

Foi quando ela me u com volúpia... E me fez perder o juízo!

Eu a deitei rudemente no chão, passei a lamber, chupar e morder cada pedacinho daquele corpo, eu tirei toda sua roupa restante a deixando nua, que tentação, não me detive em degustar seus seios.

Ela gemia e arfava de prazer, como era bom tê-la submissa as minhas caricias, desci mais um pouco para a curva do seu umbigo, eu podia vê-la ansiosa por mais.

Então cheguei em sua parte mais sensível e explorei demoradamente com a língua... Cada gemido seu era um deleite aos meus ouvidos...Aquilo era uma tortura.

Senti suas mãos afundarem no meu cabelo... Parecia um pedido por alívio.

Depois de um longo período eu já não suportava mais, eu precisava tê-la.

A segurei forte pela cintura e num rápido impulso a tomei... Ela me abraçou e segurou forte minhas costas.

A cada movimento eu aumentava o ritmo, eu queria mais, precisava de mais, enquanto ela arranhava minhas costas e mordia meu pescoço soltando gemidos e palavra que não fiz questão de entender

Estávamos perto do ápse, podia sentir, eu sentia seu corpo quente e úmido pelo suor (exatamente como o meu) eu a beijei, a beijei como se nossas vidas dependessem disso... E então o fim!

Explosões de prazer percorriam todo meu corpo... Eu senti seus músculos tensos comprimirem os meus e depois finalmente relaxarem...

Repetimos esse "ritual" por pelo menos três vezes. Era lindo ver como ela enrubescia e se contorcia de prazer.

O cansaço tomou conta de nós... E dormimos ali mesmo, no chão. Dormi maravilhosamente bem, como não dormia há anos. Ela conseguiu me libertar por uma noite inteira, (eu simplesmente não o ouvi).

E no dia seguinte...

Eu era um monstro de novo!

_Não! Nós somos!_

Fim

_**Eee ta ai,... tomara q tenha ficado bom.. é meu 1º hentai XD.**_

_**Espero comentários viu.. Beijos!**_


End file.
